I Will Always Come Home
by Luscena
Summary: A short story centered around Talon and Katarina, how they first met, and how their relationship evolved. (story abandoned)
1. Part 1

**(The cover art is not by me, it was created by Arlequinne on DeviantArt, I'm only using it until I make a drawing of my own to use.)**

I have recently fallen in love with Katarina x Talon and I just had to write a story about them ;-; It will be five chapters long, and I already have most of it written, but I won't be posting it all at once c:

Enjoy~

* * *

Talon relaxed in the shadows of a narrow alleyway, nibbling on stolen bread, his dark clothing rendering him completely invisible to any passers-by. Today had been just like any other day for the thieving assassin. He'd wander through the slums of Noxus, stride over the familiar grimy streets and past the decaying buildings, while fighting the urge to silence the irritating merchants begging bystanders to hand over their depleted stashes of gold in exchange for less-than-satisfactory product. Those who know Talon sink into the shadows when he approaches, unwilling to cross his path. Every once in a while, he would meet someone with so little value for their own life that they would dare to challenge him. Many try to seek his alliance, but all they find is a quick death. They value his skill, but they greatly underestimate him.

Talon's quiet meal was interrupted by the sound of rustling cloth overhead. Instead of leaping to his feet in alarm, he simply smiled, releasing a short chuckle under his breath. He knew what was coming, and he welcomed his newest challenger, eager for the entertainment. There was something different about this person, though. They had been able to find him so easily in the darkness, and managed to get this close before Talon was alerted to their presence. This will prove to be a very interesting fight.

As soon as he heard his opponent drop down from the roof, he swiftly secured his blade and rolled to the side, rising to his feet before his foe even hit the ground. Now facing his adversary, Talon studied them with keen eyes, picking up on every minute detail in a matter of seconds.

This person wore a mask, but judging by their build, they appeared to be an older male. His clothing was immaculate; it was obvious that he didn't come from around here, and considering _what_ he wore, he probably wasn't taking orders from anyone. He was the one giving the orders. The way he carried himself displayed only confidence; there wasn't the slightest hint of hesitation in his powerful stance.

Talon had once sparred with someone similar. They had become too certain of themselves, exerting all of their energy within minutes. Their blows had become gradually weaker and their reflexes had slowed just enough for Talon to finish them off with ease. That person had failed to heed one of the most important rules of dueling: use your strength sparingly. Failure to do so will result in your defeat. A well-trained assassin only needs a fraction of a second to find an opening and take advantage of it.

Talon smirked at his opponent. "Let me guess – 'join me or die'?" he provoked.

Without a word, the man leapt forward, swinging his blade through the air with precision. Talon leaned back to dodge the blow and swiftly dropped to the ground, rolling to the other side of his foe and leaping to his feet. In the same motion, he swung his arm-blade towards his rival's back, only to hear the clanging of steel as the man spun to face him with incredible speed.

"Not much of a talker, are we?" Talon asked him slyly. The man shoved him back and spun low, aiming for Talon's leg. Before he could land a hit, Talon jumped, using his opponent's shoulder to launch himself, flipping midair to try and land a blow on the man's skull. He parried it with ease as Talon made a clean landing.

"Or do you prefer to speak with your blade?" Talon asked with amusement in his tone.

His enemy rose, keeping his sword between himself and Talon.

Talon only chuckled. "Lucky for you, I'm familiar with the dialect," he said, lunging at his foe, blade at the ready. His masked challenger dodged the blow with ease, and Talon spun back around to face him just in time to block a hit that surely would have killed him. The man repeatedly swung at him with almost inhuman speed, forcing Talon to parry every attack. Though he was growing tired, his accuracy and awareness remained spot-on.

Suddenly, his rival dropped down and twisted his body around, knocking Talon's legs out from underneath him. Instead of falling to the ground, Talon rolled backwards and landed cleanly on his feet, immediately deflecting his opponent's sword. In one swift motion, Talon swiped his blade to the side and elbowed his attacker in the ribcage, eliciting a low grunt and momentarily throwing him off balance. Before Talon could land a finishing blow, the man had already recovered and thrown himself back at Talon.

Talon rolled to the left of his assailant, coming to a crouching position and reaching for his belt, pulling out three shurikens and throwing them at his opponent. They sliced through the air, only to embed themselves in the wall when their target evaded them effortlessly. In doing so, his foe had let down his guard for a split second, and in that split second Talon had leapt forward to strike. Before he could, his enemy flipped backwards, escaping his blow and lunging forward again to land one of his own. Talon was hardly able to repel his attack this time; his rival's blade glanced off of his own and nicked his arm.

Talon was surprised. No one who had challenged him had ever managed to land a hit on him, and though it was small, that was when Talon truly realized what he was facing. He may have found someone who's skills equaled – or even out-matched – his own.

He wasn't going to let that get to his head, though. This man knows what he's doing, but so does Talon.

With renewed vitality, Talon dove for his attacker and swung rapidly, his strength increasing with each blow. His opponent began to falter ever-so-slightly, and Talon thought this would be it, until his foe drove his knee into his stomach. Talon was caught off-guard, and now he felt sick, but he fought to ignore it. Without missing a beat, he blocked the man's sword and shoved him back. When his assailant tried to land another hit on him, Talon flipped backwards and turned to grip the ledge of the low building to his right, swinging himself onto the roof.

The masked man was right on his tail, already swinging his sword at him by the time Talon turned around. He parried it and immediately ducked to avoid the next blow.

His attack patterns were becoming unpredictable. For the first time in his life, Talon wasn't sure that he could keep up.

His rival kept coming at him, his strength never once diminishing. Talon was deflecting blows left and right, the sound of clashing steel ringing throughout the dark streets of Noxus. It was unusual. Typically one's attacks would weaken as they fought on, but this man's force only seemed to increase…

Talon stepped back to dodge a quick strike to the head, and didn't realize his mistake soon enough to correct it. He misplaced his back foot, throwing himself off balance just enough for his opponent to kick his feet out from underneath him. He couldn't catch himself.

He fell onto his back, collapsing onto the concrete beneath them, knocking the wind out of him. His opponent swung at him one last time, knocking his arm-blade to the side, disarming him. Talon glanced to his right as his blade clattered along the roof and fell to the ground below. When he turned to confront his conqueror, gasping for air, he came face to face with the point of his sword.

The two of them stayed just like that for what felt like hours, but could only have been seconds. Talon was at a loss. He was defeated and confused. Why wasn't this man killing him?

Moments later, the victor removed his mask and stared down at Talon, keeping his sword trained on him. "I've heard much about you, Talon. And I must say I'm quite impressed," the man said, smiling brazenly.

Talon only glared at him. "Who are you?"

"I am General Marcus Du Couteau, and I have an offer for you."

Talon only chuckled, vaguely amused. _There it is_, he thought to himself. "Try me."

The General took a step closer, the tip of his blade hovering uncomfortably close to Talon's throat. The assassin never flinched.

"I can kill you right here, right now. Or you can come with me and live as an agent of the Noxian High Command. I have witnessed your skills before, and I came here to test you myself. You could be a great asset to Noxus. The choice is yours."

Talon scowled at him, his last act of defiance before allowing himself to give in. He wasn't ready to give up his freedom, but what use would that freedom be if he were dead? There was no getting out of this one. Talon knew that this man could take him down. There was no use arguing, and no use continuing to fight. For the first time in his life, Talon had lost.

"Fine," he said simply. "I will come with you, but I have a condition of my own."

"And what would that be?"

"You have earned my respect, General, and I refuse follow the instructions of one who has not. I will take orders from you, and you alone."

General Marcus released a short chuckle underneath his breath and nodded once. "That can be arranged. Now stand up."

The General removed his sword and sheathed it, confident that the young assassin before him would not dare challenge him again. Talon did as he was told and rose to his feet, mentally preparing himself for the drastic changes about to be made to his life.

The General simply turned and said, "follow me."

* * *

I hope you liked it c: this is the first fighting scene I have ever written, so I apologize if it's a bit of a mess D: reviews are love~


	2. Part 2

Here is the second chapter! :3 if there are any typos, please let me know. I do my best to proofread but you can't always find them all o.o

Enter... Katarina!

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

_**(Later that night)**_

Talon followed General Marcus to a large mansion; the mansion was surprisingly clean and well-built, though he was comparing it to the slums where he'd spent the vast majority of his life. He wasn't aware that Noxus contained any luxury at all, not that he'd ever wished for it.

They made their way to the large iron gates that lead onto the property. Upon seeing a complete stranger in their midst, the gatekeepers hesitated, confusion rising to their faces. When the General nodded, they obliged and unlocked the gates, pulling them open.

The house rested in the center of what Talon assumed to be at least three acres of land. The grass was especially well taken care of, except for a fenced off region at the far end, which Talon presumed to be some sort of training area. A long, white cobblestone path stretched from the gates to the front steps of the mansion, and Talon followed the General to the large ivory double doors. The mansion itself was built from stone bricks, tinted with small flecks of silver. The roof was crimson in color, and rimmed with ornate golden adornments. Talon had to admit, it was rather impressive.

At the front doors, the guards stepped in front of them, readying their weapons and training their eyes on Talon.

"Who is this man?" the taller of the two guards asked, looking him up and down.

Talon simply glared back at him, imagining cutting him aside and storming past.

General Marcus stepped forward. "His name is Talon, and from today onward, he will be living here."

Both of the guards' faces contorted into looks of bewilderment. "Forgive me, sir, but do you really believe that taking in a total stranger is a good idea?"

"Who I take into this house is up to me. Don't overstep your authority."

"But sir—"

"I think you'd better step aside," Talon cut in, a complacent smile rising to his face.

The guards only looked at him, not breaking eye contact. Both of them were very clearly enraged by this outsider who was already trying to order them around. Their frustration only provided amusement for the assassin.

They glanced back to the General, who only nodded once and said, "do as he says."

After a few more moments of irritated silence, they backed down, reluctantly pulling the doors open and allowing them to step through.

The interior of the mansion was equally – if not more – impressive than the exterior. The carpets were the color of blood, complete with arching, gilded swirls along the edges. Several large tapestries hung from the walls, proudly displaying their family crest. In between each of these tapestries were intricately designed golden lights, illuminating the large foyer. In the very center of the room, a massive crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, casting faint stars on the floor below.

Two staircases stood on either side of the room, lined with a glistening ebony banister. Along the wall, leading up both flights of steps, were rows of portraits – presumably their ancestors. From what Talon could see of the hallway upstairs, there were many different weapons – from axes and spears to broad swords and daggers – mounted on the far wall. Talon made a mental note to examine those more closely later.

"From today on, you will reside here," General Marcus told him, dragging Talon's wandering eyes back to him. "On my orders, you will carry out your missions from here, and you will return here to report to me upon their completion."

His entire life, Talon had never needed to follow anyone's rules. He had lived on his own and made his own decisions and spent his life the way _he_ desired. All of that has now been stripped from him; he either listens to this man unconditionally, or he dies. Both of those were unfavorable, but as long as he's alive, he has a chance to escape.

In the back of his mind, he felt some form of gratitude towards the man who had spared his life. However, those feelings were overshadowed by anger, for this same man also stole his freedom.

"In the meantime, I want you to make yourself at home."

Confusion flashed across Talon's face, vanishing just as quickly. _Home?_

"I will have one of the guest rooms prepared for you. Clothing and food will be provided for—"

"Why me?" Talon cut him off. Normally, one would be thankful for an opportunity like this, but Talon had never known kindness, and frankly he didn't know how to feel about it. If anything, he felt irritated that this man seemed to be looking down on him, assuming he needed this luxury. He'd lived without it for this long. Why should he want it now?

The General simply smiled. "The Noxian High Command could use more capable young assassins such as yourself. We were already a force to be reckoned with, but your addition will prove to be quite advantageous."

"There are countless other assassins you could have hired. Why did you seek me out?" Talon asked him, his tone growing more aggravated.

General Marcus just laughed. "Yes, Talon, there _were_ many other assassins I could have hired. But it just so happens that the vast majority of them died at your hand. I'm impressed, actually."

Talon almost laughed, but forced his expression to remain unresponsive. He knew that this man was praising him, but he found it odd to accept praise from one who had defeated him. He had lost. He was unworthy of admiration.

Talon suddenly heard footsteps to his left, ascending the staircase. Before he even saw the person the footsteps belonged to, he had crouched into a defensive stance and reached for one of his many concealed daggers. Just as quickly, the General grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"It's just my eldest daughter."

Then he saw her, long crimson hair flowing behind her as she moved, her black clothing hugging her body in all the right places. She had a simple leather jacket draped over her shoulders, and a belt on her hips lined with throwing knives. Talon's gaze moved to her face, and he felt his heart nearly stop. Her piercing green eyes were beautiful, yet horrifying. They glistened like stars as the light reflected in them, but even from where he stood, he could see the flames burning within. A long scar marked her left eye, coming to a stop at her cheekbone. Her lips were full and perfect, shimmering with a deep red gloss. When she came to a stop in front of him, he fully realized just how stunning she was…

Looking at her, Talon felt something he had never experienced before. His heartbeat quickened and for the first time in his life, he felt flustered. She just seemed so…

"Who the fuck is this?" she asked her father, gesturing towards Talon.

Never mind.

"Katarina, this is Talon, newest agent of the Noxian High Command," the General answered her, then turned towards Talon and motioned towards his daughter. "Talon, this is my daughter, Katarina, one of the finest assassins in all of Noxus."

"What's he doing _here_ though?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of him.

_Don't talk about me like I'm not here._ Talon sighed, visibly frustrated.

"I hired him under special circumstances. He'll be living here from now on. We will have plenty of time to talk later, but for now, show him to his room. He'll be staying in the guest room at the very end of the hall."

Katarina stayed silent, questioning her father no further, but she never removed her gaze from Talon. At this point, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. The hostility in her eyes seems to have faded, replaced by something Talon could not decipher. Curiosity, maybe?

She simply turned around, her long hair lashing to the side due to the sudden movement. With her back to him, she motioned over her shoulder for him to follow, not looking back to see if he was.

Talon began to follow her, but the General touched his arm, causing him to whip around and face him.

"We have much to discuss tomorrow. Don't pull any funny moves in the meantime. I expect to see you bright and early, and you had better show. Don't make me regret sparing your life."

Talon clenched his teeth, his jaw twitching with annoyance. This man really was unbelievable. Suddenly, Talon found himself wishing that he had just chosen to die, then he wouldn't have to live as this man's pet. Did he really think that he should feel indebted to him for not ending his life? Talon would never stoop so low. This man is not his savior. This man took his away his freedom.

Without a word, Talon spun back around and continued to follow Katarina, his irritation highly visible in the way he walked. He just wanted to be alone. He wanted to pretend that none of this was happening. But for now, just for now, he had to pretend that all was well. If he earned their trust, then maybe he could find a way out of this place one day. With that in mind, Talon took a deep breath and exhaled. _Right, no rush_.

Having fallen behind, he found Katarina waiting for him at the top of the steps, just around the corner, arms folded over her chest. He immediately noticed the irritation in her gaze and braced himself, his hand hovering over a hidden blade in case things turned for the worst.

"Okay," she started. "I don't know _how_ you convinced my father to let you into our house. I don't know _why_ you're here, but to be frank, I'm not happy about it. I don't take too kindly to strangers in my home, and the only reason I haven't already slit your throat is because my father seems to like you, so killing you probably wouldn't sit well with him and I'd much rather stay in his good graces." Her voice was just above a whisper, but filled with venom.

Talon sighed. "You think _I_ want to be here anymore than _you_ want me here?" he spat at her. "No, if it was up to me, I never would have come within _miles_ of this place."

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"Because your damn father would have killed me if I hadn't come with him," Talon informed her, furious. He felt pathetic for losing to him, and even more so for admitting it to this woman he had just met.

Katarina paused for a moment, then her face softened and she just started laughing.

_Great, now she's going to patronize me._

"You challenged my _father_?" she asked incredulously. Talon fought the urge to throw her off the balcony.

She wiped her eyes, her laughter dying down. "Shit, Talon. And here I thought you were a coward."

Talon dismissed the passive-aggressive comment. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Katarina leaned against the wall and crossed one leg in front of the other, her shoulder pressing up against the smooth bricks. "I can't even out-duel him," she confessed, "And I _know_ what I'm doing. He's been teaching me ever since I could hold a blade."

Talon just listened.

"No one has ever beaten him." She pulled a small throwing knife out of her belt and toyed with it. Talon watched her closely. "Many have tried, but they never make it out alive. In fact, most of them don't even last minutes. They're stupid for trying, if you ask me." Then her eyes flicked up to Talon who swallowed nervously, a smirk playing on her lips. "But you made it. If you had been easy to kill, then he would have killed you. But he spared you."

"What of it?" he questioned.

"You must be good, Talon. I have yet to witness your talents for myself." Without another word, she turned and continued walking down the hall.

For a moment, Talon hesitated. This woman was all over the place. First, she shouted at him, then laughed at him, then praised him? He shook his head and set off down the hallway, several steps behind her.

Even given his circumstances, Talon couldn't help but admire her. She was smart, witty, and more beautiful than any woman he'd ever seen. He'd never really dealt with women – or people in general, for that matter – before today, and he couldn't even pretend he understood them. Until recently, his only interactions with others have been to either rob them, or kill them.

Talon fought to keep his emotions in check. He'd never been a very expressive person before, but his life had always been so simple; he'd never had a reason to get worked up. The entire course of his life, altered forever by a simple mistake he made during a fight. He was angry, frustrated, and confused, but at the same time he felt… eager?

He couldn't discern whether or not it was because of his desire to escape; he'd started planning the second he saw the mansion, and he _was _eager to get out of this place. But maybe right now, that wasn't the case at all. He couldn't pull his mind from Katarina. This woman was making his head spin, and he couldn't decide if was because she's exceptionally gorgeous or just downright infuriating. He mentally smashed his head against the wall; he wasn't supposed to get worked up like this.

When they reached a slick ebony door lined with silver, Katarina pushed it open and stepped inside, Talon trailing shortly behind.

On the left side of the room, a large bed stood against the wall. The sheets were pure white, contrasting heavily against the black-and-red duvet lying on top. A flowing, scarlet canopy draped over the bed and pooled onto the floor. On either side of the bed, there were two dark, wooden side tables with matching bronze lamps. Against the opposite wall was a desk with a shimmering leather armchair standing in front, and beside that was a nearly empty bookshelf, though the few books that did remain were neatly organized. Even further back, there was another door cracked open slightly, which Talon assumed was the closet. A couch stood along the far wall, right underneath the middle window, and in the very center of the room hung a golden chandelier.

"Well," Katarina said, grabbing Talon's attention once again. "This will be your room. The servants should be here shortly with clothing and food."

"Is all of this really necessary?" Talon asked her, his thoughts still trying to catch up with him.

She chuckled shortly. "My father thinks so, apparently."

Talon looked at the floor for a moment, narrowing his eyes and contemplating whether or not he should settle in for now. He didn't want to let his guard down, but there was no use in trying to get out so soon. He might as well just stay for the time being.

He strode past Katarina towards the windows and looked out, immediately realizing why the General had him stay in this room. In view of the room, there was a row of guards standing watch along the fence. If they remained there, then Talon would be unable to escape from here without alerting nearly every guard on the premises. _Well played, General Marcus_.

Suddenly Talon heard a very light footstep, followed by the sound of something slicing through the air directly towards him. Without a moment's hesitation, he spun around only to see a small dagger flying through the air mere feet in front of his face. He quickly dropped to the ground, dodging the blade as it ricocheted off the wall behind him and clattered to the floor.

At first he was confused, but then he looked up and saw Katarina in a throwing stance. When he noticed her, she stood up straight and laughed shortly, placing one hand on her hip.

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I thought you _weren't_ going to kill me."

"If that had killed you, then you deserved to die. I simply wanted to test you." And with that, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving her dagger behind.

Talon just started after her in awe.

This woman was horrifying.

Beautiful, yes.

Fascinating, yes.

But absolutely horrifying.

* * *

Thank you for reading ^-^ if you review I will love you forever~

This story is rated M because I was planning on writing a lemon. But if any of you prefer a lemon-free story, let me know and I can leave it out. Or at least warn you so you can skip over it. Opinions? :3


	3. Part 3

Here is the third chapter o.o if there are any typos please let me know!

Enjoy~

* * *

_**(Three months later)**_

Katarina leapt for Talon, wrapping one arm around his neck and using her weight to spin herself around him, knocking him to the ground. Before she even landed back on her feet, Talon had already rolled backwards and stood in front of her again.

Immediately, he lunged forward with nearly inhuman speed and swung at her with his arm-blade. She deflected his attack easily and attempted to land one of her own. He shot past her, dodging her blow and then reaching into his belt and throwing several shurikens at her. She flipped through the air, evading every single one of them, and before Talon knew it, she was on his back, trying to swipe her blade across his throat, a sure victory.

Without hesitating, he rolled forward, but before he could hit the ground, Katarina had already leapt off his back and landed behind him. When Talon turned to face her, he saw a small smirk on her lips, and he couldn't help but smile to himself before lunging at her again. This time, he managed to land a hit on her, dragging his blade across her arm. She promptly kneed him in the abdomen. Merely inches lower and she would have incapacitated him. But maybe that had been her intention. No, that had _definitely_ been her intention.

Talon jumped backwards. "Playing dirty, are we?"

She only laughed, diving for him again, daggers at the ready. Talon deflected each of her swings, then quickly spun around, kicking for her head. She rolled around him and wrapped her arm around his neck from behind, attempting to finish him off. He grabbed her forearm with both hands and leaned forward, flipping her over his shoulder.

She hit the grassy earth with a loud grunt, moving to the side before Talon could hit her. She leapt up off the ground and clashed blades with Talon, glaring at him. He met her gaze.

"You've improved, Talon," she said, stabbing at him with one dagger. He dodged.

"Funny, because you've gotten significantly worse. Are you distracted?" he teased.

She groaned and elbowed him in the ribcage, dragging her blade across his stomach. "There, I win."

Talon chuckled. "You know the rules, Katarina. The neck, or no victory."

She groaned, swinging at him and then promptly ducking to avoid his blade. She leapt back and threw knives at him, which he deflected with his weapon. Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped forward and grabbed her arm, spinning her around so her back was to him. He pressed his body against hers, holding her tightly so she couldn't break free.

He brought his blade to her throat. "I've got you now."

Before he could finish her, she stepped on his foot and threw her head back, knocking him in the skull. Momentarily caught off-guard, he lost his footing. When she spun around in his arms to try and get loose, she tripped, and took him down with her.

She landed flat on the ground, Talon hovering over her on his hands and knees, almost nose to nose with her. It took them both a moment to figure out what had just happened, but even after they had, neither of them moved right away. His brown eyes met her emerald green ones and for a while, they stayed just like that, almost entirely forgetting what they had been doing mere seconds before. Katarina's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and Talon feared his had done the same.

When embarrassment finally won over, Talon pulled his head back and chuckled nervously. "Um… draw?" he suggested.

"Get off of me, you oaf." She pushed on his chest, and he immediately shoved himself off the ground and got to his feet, offering his hand to Katarina. She ignored it and stood up on her own, glaring at him all the while, the blush remaining on her cheeks.

Talon enjoyed days like these. He'd been living here for three months now, and though he'd always miss his freedom, this place wasn't so bad. He soon found himself valuing the time he spent with Katarina, and as soon as he accepted those feelings, life here became much easier. Most of their days, they spent sparring together in the training area. They had their weapons enchanted so they could not pierce flesh, because the point was to train, not to kill each other.

He'd actually learned a lot from her during his time here, and he hoped that she had learned from him as well. He found that he could respect her, both as an assassin and as a person. It hadn't taken him very long to grow fond of her, but at the same time, he was confused. He'd never really had friends, or become close to anyone for that matter. Was this only friendship he was feeling?

His thoughts were interrupted when a towel smacked into his face. He grabbed it, shooting a menacing glare towards Katarina before wiping the sweat from his forehead.

He decided that he wouldn't worry about these things for now; things that he couldn't see. He knew for sure that he just wanted to stay around this woman, so he would act on that.

"How's the training going?" a voice said from somewhere behind them. They both turned around to find the General standing just outside the fence.

"It's going great," Katarina told her father, heading towards him. "I totally kicked Talon's ass just now."

"Lies! I _had_ you!" Talon shouted at her, throwing his damp towel at the back of her head. She just chuckled, and Talon jogged to catch up with her.

General Marcus had an amused smile on his face. "I'm glad, but I have a task for the both of you. Would you mind meeting me in the living room after you get cleaned up?"

Katarina's face instantly grew more serious, though her eyes glistened with interest. "Yeah, we'll be right in," she answered him.

Her father nodded and began walking back towards the house, but looked back over his shoulder to them. "Good work, you two."

They both nodded, then headed back to the center of the training area to collect their things.

* * *

Talon and Katarina stepped into the living room to find the General sitting in his armchair, waiting for them with his hands folded across his lap.

The two assassins made their way to the sofa adjacent to him and took their seats.

"Has something happened, father?" Katarina asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

"We have received word that a unit of Demacian soldiers is patrolling the Noxian borders. They have already taken out two of our smaller patrols."

"When did this happen?" Talon asked, growing interested.

"A survivor came running to the front doors of the High Command headquarters not long ago. He was bleeding badly and shouting about Demacian soldiers. He said he believed there were at least twenty of them, but his memory was fuzzy," the General told them. "He died shortly after. We couldn't get much out of him."

Katarina's eyes softened. "That's awful. Did he say anything else useful?"

"He had been positioned about a quarter of a mile from the northern border. That's where they were ambushed."

"And you want us to find them and kill them?" Talon asked.

"Yes. By the time we learned of their presence, it had been nearly half an hour since they moved on. I came back early to tell you. We need to make our move now, before they kill more Noxians."

Katarina nodded. "We'll do it. It's almost nightfall, we'll leave then."

She didn't give Talon a chance to make suggestions, but he had no reason to argue anyway. She was right. "They'll be setting up camp soon, then. It shouldn't be incredibly difficult to track them down," Talon pointed out.

The General nodded and rose from his seat. "Good. I want this task completed before sunrise. Go and prepare. I will be returning to headquarters, as I have other matters to attend to."

Katarina stood. "It will be done." When her father exited the room, she turned to look at Talon. She didn't say a word, but her impatience was plain as day. Katarina never allows herself to get worked up, but when her home is threatened, she will not rest for a moment. Her loyalty was clear and never to be questioned; he admired her for it.

Talon stood up beside her. "By the time we reach the northern border, night should have already fallen. We must leave immediately." And with that, he set off towards his room to change.

For a moment, Katarina stood still, staring after him. Part of her was worried that Talon would take this opportunity to leave. She knew he didn't want to be here, but she'd actually started enjoying his company. All her life, she'd been told to make minimal friends outside of her family. Friends can betray you. And what if she was forced to kill someone she had become close to? Granted, she could do it with minimal hesitation, but the emotional toll would be too much for her. That would contradict one of the most important rules of assassination: never let your emotions win.

Her feelings towards this man scared her. She could not allow herself to grow attached to him, but there was something in the back of her mind telling her that it was okay.

She followed Talon upstairs.

* * *

Talon and Katarina returned home merely hours after they left, having completed their mission in record time. However, the sight they came back to was unnerving.

The large front gates were wide open, and the gatekeepers were nowhere to be seen. When the two stepped onto the property, they found the front door hanging off its hinges. They sprinted towards the mansion and dove inside, weapons at the ready.

But there was no one to be seen.

The house was trashed, and eerily quiet.

They split up and searched every corner of the mansion, but there was no sign of General Marcus.

The Demacian soldiers had been a mere distraction.

* * *

Reviews make the world go 'round :D I hope you liked it o.o I won't be posting for a few days though cuz i'm gonna be busy, just fyi :3


	4. Part 4

Here's chapter four! :D if there are any typos, please let me know :3 I don't usually notice them until I'm reading through it the next day ;P

Also, I know I said I was only going to make this story five chapters long, but I've had too much fun writing it so I'm gonna squeeze a couple more chapters in here c: it looks like it's going to be another three or four chapters. I hope you guys are okay with that ;P

Enjoy~

* * *

Talon and Katarina stood back-to-back in the middle of the foyer, holding their weapons at the ready and taking in the destruction around them. Tables and chairs were knocked over and broken, wooden shards strewn about the floor. Most of the lights had been shattered, and the once-beautiful tapestries hanging on the walls had been torn to shreds. The carpet was frayed and worn down in several places. There had been a fight here.

Something on the wall caught Talon's attention and he stepped closer to examine it. Katarina followed him, keeping watch at his back.

Silence, and then, "Katarina…"

"Did you find something?" she asked, her eyes darting all over the room, alert for any signs of movement.

"There's blood on the wall," Talon answered her, his gaze never leaving it. "…a lot of it." He stepped back, and heard the carpet squelching underfoot; it was soaked. "Someone was killed here," he concluded. _No one could survive after losing this much blood._

Katarina's breath caught in her throat, but she forced herself to remain calm. _There's no proof that it's my father's,_ she told herself, trying to find consolation in that thought.

"I'll search upstairs. You look around down here. We need to find my father and Cass," Katarina said, heading towards the staircase before Talon could say another word. He obliged and headed towards the living room.

Katarina made her way up the stairs, careful not to step on any of the broken glass.

Her heart was beating out of her chest as the adrenaline pulsed through her veins. She swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to quiet her nerves, but it was to no avail. For the first time in her life, she was stricken by fear. Not fear for whatever or whoever may be lurking around the corner. She wasn't afraid for her life. She was afraid for her family's. If anything had happened to them, she would never be able to forgive herself for not being here. _They have to be okay._

Katarina made her way down the hall towards her father's bedroom, searching through every room she passed. All of these rooms appeared to be untouched and empty. She was beginning to draw horrible conclusions inside her head, and she willed herself to stop but she couldn't turn off her thoughts. She hated that she was allowing herself to lose control of her own mind like this. If she couldn't get it together, she may put her life and Talon's in jeopardy. Even though she valued her life about as little as Talon valued his, as long as she had someone to protect, she would fight to live.

Her thoughts traveled to Talon, and she found herself wondering whether or not he was okay. If there had been enough people here to take down her father, then there were definitely enough people to take down Talon and herself individually. She couldn't let anything happen to him. The spear of panic that pierced her heart was almost enough to make her turn around and go back to him, but she stopped herself. She didn't need to worry about him.

A few months ago, he had just been a stranger to her.

He wasn't family, and when it came down to it, she didn't need him.

He's disposable.

_No, he isn't._

She shouldn't care for him so much.

_But I do._

"Kat?" a sudden muffled voice from her father's bedroom pulled her out of her thoughts. The voice was weak. It sounded hollow, broken and exhausted. But just hearing that voice sent a massive pang of relief through the red-haired assassin.

_Cass._

Katarina sped up her pace and pushed open the door to her father's room, her face contorting into a look of horror at the sight that awaited her.

This room was in the same condition as the foyer. The carpets were torn. The furniture was broken. The walls were covered in blood…

Her sister lay on the bed, her tail coiled up and secured with rope so tightly that it was cutting into her flesh, her blood pooling onto the sheets. Her wrists were bound in a similar way behind her back, and there was a strip of cloth tied over her mouth. Her brown hair was tangled and matted and her eyes were red from crying. Small cuts covered her body. What had happened to her?

Katarina rushed over to her sister and removed the cloth covering her mouth, immediately pulling out a knife and going to work on her binds. "What happened?" she asked, her tone filled with concern. Her hands shook slightly as she sawed at the ropes. _I'm going to kill whoever did this._

"They took our father," Cassiopeia told her, fighting back more tears.

Katarina's blood turned to ice, but she fought to contain her composure. Getting worked up would not help her father. "Who did?"

"I… I don't know," her sister stuttered, swallowing hard. "But there were so many of them… I… I…"

Katarina placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder and looked at her. "Calm down. Start from the beginning."

Cassiopeia paused for a moment, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she stared down at the floor, allowing all the details of the night to come flowing back to her. "I was in bed trying to sleep, but I couldn't even shut my eyes. I just… something felt off. I knew something was wrong, but I tried to ignore it…" she started, just as Katarina cut through the rope around her tail and moved to the ones on her wrists. Cassiopeia stretched out her tail, wincing from the pain, but continuing. "Then I heard the sound of clanging metal from our father's room… and I had to go check on him…"

Katarina freed her wrists and then tucked her knife back into its place, turning to face her sister.

Cassiopeia started shaking. "When I went out into the hallway, I looked towards our father's room and I saw a large group of men… it was too much for even him to handle. I saw him struggling." She closed her eyes and shook her head, sighing. "I dove in after him and tried to help. We managed to kill several of them, injure even more, but it wasn't enough…"

Her sister rubbed her bruised and bloody wrists, grimacing. "They knocked him out cold, then overpowered me and tied me up so I couldn't follow them. He was hurt and bleeding. They just took him and left."

Katarina stared at her sister in shock, trying to take in everything she had just heard. So much had happened in her and Talon's absence. If only they'd been here…

Katarina clenched her fists, struggling to remain level-headed. "Where are the bodies?" she asked.

"They took those, too. They wanted to be sure we couldn't identify them."

Katarina closed her eyes for a moment, then sighed, standing up and walking over to a cupboard on the wall across the room, retrieving a first-aid kit and bringing it back over to the bed. She pulled out a rag and soaked it with alcohol, applying it to her sister's wounds.

Cassiopeia hissed in pain, fighting the urge to recoil. Once Katarina had finished, she wrapped gauze around her sister's wrists and tail.

"Thank you…" Cassiopeia said, pushing herself up off the bed and into an arched sitting position. Katarina only nodded, then turned towards the door when she heard someone approaching.

She instinctively reached for her daggers, but stopped herself when she saw that it was Talon. Katarina felt her entire body relax when she saw him, relief washing over her. She wanted to run over to him and break down, but she couldn't let herself show such weakness, especially now. Her family needs her to be strong.

"It's all clear downstairs…" Talon told Katarina, his voice trailing off as he realized the state Cassiopeia was in. His expression softened, letting her know that he was glad she was okay, but he said nothing to her.

"There… there is one more thing, though," Cassiopeia said, her voice sounding strained.

"What is that?" Katarina asked.

"They… they seemed to know the layout of the house really well. I think they had someone on the inside."

The room fell silent, and Katarina turned abruptly to face Talon, the look on her face saying more than words ever could. Had Talon really been playing them all along? Had he really kept her entire family completely oblivious for _three months_? Katarina mentally scolded herself for being so stupid. She never should have trusted him.

Without a moment's hesitation, she pushed herself up off the bed and stormed over to him, drawing one of her daggers.

His eyes widened, and he brought his arm-blade up in defense. "Katarina, don't. I know what you're thinking and I swear to you that I—" he cut himself off with a loud grunt as Katarina shoved him into the hallway and slammed him up against the wall.

She brought her face close to his and held her blade against his throat, nearly cutting into his skin. He didn't fight back.

"Where is he?" Katarina asked him through gritted teeth.

"Katarina, I had nothing to do with—"

"Answer the god damned question, you piece of shit," she ordered.

His eyes were pleading. "Would you just listen to me?"

She pressed closer to him, her dagger causing a single drop of blood to trickle down his neck. "What the hell could a filthy street rat like you possibly benefit from by taking my father?"

"Kata—"

"_Huh?_" she prodded. "You'd better start giving me answers right now or I _swear_ I will slit your throat."

"_Katarina_!" he shouted, shoving at her. "I found one of the gatekeepers bleeding out behind the house, and he told me what happened. It was one of the _guards_ that was in on it. And that's what I've been trying to tell you if you would have just _listened _to me!"

Katarina opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped herself, realization dawning on her. Her eyes grew wider, and she slowly lowered her weapon, her gaze never leaving him. Tears glistened in her emerald eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "Talon, I…" she trailed off, her voice evading her.

She dropped her dagger and slumped against him, burying her face in his chest and gently gripping the front of his shirt with both hands. "Talon…"

For a while, he stood completely still and just looked down at her, trying to figure out what to say. What does one say at a time like this? Katarina Du Couteau, the most strong-willed, confident, and fiery woman he'd ever known, was breaking. His heart ached knowing that she had finally reached her limit and there was nothing he could do for her. Her family, her one weakness, had been taken from her.

Her hold on him tightened and she began sinking to her knees; she had lost the energy to keep standing. Without hesitating, he let his blade clatter to the floor and lightly gripped both of her shoulders, his back sliding against the wall as he allowed her to pull him down with her.

When they both reached the ground, she scooted closer to him, nuzzling into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"I'm sorry, Talon…"

For what seemed like hours, he just held onto her, unmoving.

* * *

I hope you liked it :D reviews are love, reviews are life.


	5. Part 5

I bring you part 5! :D and the long awaited (or not) lemon! :D this chapter is quite long. And all feels.

For those of you like "Katarina is too emotional, blah, stop it," then stop reading this story if that bothers you so much xD I made them both a bit OOC to make the whole romance side of this story a bit more simple (cuz that's the main focus).

Also if you're only here for the lemon, then you probably won't enjoy it because it's more emotion than action, I prefer my lemons that way :P but if you're here for the pairing because you love them as much as I do then read away! :D

If there are any typos please let me know! I didn't read through this chapter after I finished writing it o.o

Enjoy~

* * *

_**(Six months later)**_

For what must have been the hundredth night in a row, Talon heard Katarina crying in her bedroom, and it just broke his heart. He wanted to go in and comfort her, but he knew that she would not want him to see her like that, so for her sake, he always pretended he didn't hear her.

It's been six months since her father disappeared, and neither of them have found any clues at all as to where he had gone. Even when they felt they were onto something, the trail ran cold very quickly. They searched nearly every day, and every day Katarina became more and more disheartened. She blamed herself for his disappearance, saying that if she had been home that night then maybe he would still be here. Talon told her over and over that it wasn't her fault, and that she had only been following his orders, but she refused to hear him.

Katarina is the strongest woman he has ever known, but when her family is in trouble, she can't just sit around and stay calm. Her only soft spot was for them. Her sister. Her father…

Talon shook his head to clear it, squeezing his eyes shut before turning to look at her door once again. He couldn't just stand here and listen to her pain. Even if she didn't accept his help, he needed to try. She was too important to him. Nothing hurts worse than knowing the one you hold most dear is suffering so much and there's nothing you can do.

Mustering up every ounce of courage he could, he stepped forward and knocked on her door, softly so he didn't startle her. He heard one final sniffle, hurried movement, silence, and then a very quiet, "come in."

Hesitantly, he pushed her door open, the hinges creaking slightly. The light from the hallway spilled into the room and for a moment, he just stood in the doorway, trying to figure out what he wanted to say to her.

She was lying in bed, curled up underneath her blankets, her red hair masking her face. Just as Talon thought, she didn't want him to see her tears. He almost wanted to leave, because he knew she would prefer it that way, but something inside of him kept him there. He didn't want to care, but the reality was that he cared for her more than he'd ever cared for anything else in his entire life. And if there was anything he could do to ease her suffering, anything at all, then he would do it.

"Close the door, please," Katarina muttered almost inaudibly. Those simple words told him so much more than she'd intended for him to hear. She never used such formalities when she spoke. She wasn't herself.

He did as she told him, latching the door shut before walking over to the foot of her bed. The faint glow of moonlight from outside the window was his only light source. As he looked down at her, he realized just how small and fragile she looked compared to usual. He wanted to reach out and stroke her hair, but he stopped himself, knowing that it would be unwelcome.

"What's so important that you needed to wake me?" Katarina asked him, her voice faintly muffled by the blankets as she feigned annoyance.

Talon's eyes softened and he sighed inaudibly. He knew she hadn't been asleep, but he didn't let her know. "Can I sit down?" he asked gently.

Katarina didn't say a thing. She only brought her knees closer to her chest, and Talon took that as an invitation, taking a seat at the end of her bed.

Silence fell over the room, and Katarina remained completely still, not even moving to look at him. Talon's chest tightened and he clenched his fists in his lap, swallowing hard. He wanted to help her, but he didn't want to make her feel like he was talking down to her. He didn't want her to feel helpless. But he needed to say something. He couldn't just leave her like this. His mind wouldn't let him anymore.

He shifted his body so he was angled towards her, and then drew in a breath.

"Kat…" he started.

"Hm," she mumbled in response. Her voice cracked.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his tone laced with concern.

She was silent, and for a moment, Talon thought she was angry with him. He braced himself for her reply, until he heard her quietly answer him. "I'm fine," was all she said. No anger. No irritation. She had said it so emotionlessly that he almost wanted to believe her, but he knew otherwise. He couldn't just accept her answer.

"No, you're not, Kat. You may think that you're a good actress, but I know you. I've known you for too long now," he spoke up.

She didn't say anything back to him, but after a few moments, she lifted her head and looked at him. It was too dark to see much, but his gaze instantly found hers. Her emerald green eyes glistened like stars in the faint moonlight, piercing straight through his soul. He didn't need sight to see the pain written across her face; he could feel it.

"Why do you care?" she questioned him. He could have sworn he saw a single tear escape her eye.

_Because I care about you too much._ "You haven't been yourself lately, Kat. I want to know why."

"Why should I tell you?" she said, her voice cracking audibly. She was on the verge of bursting into tears again, and as much as he wanted to give her space, he couldn't make himself leave. He didn't want her to cry alone anymore.

"You can trust me, Kat," he told her, nothing but sincerity in his tone.

"Trust is fickle."

"It is, Kat, but not with me. Not with you."

"Why should I treat you any differently than others?"

"Because I—" he cut himself off as her words sunk in. They stung so much more than they should have. He grew silent, trying to find something to say. She was in pain, she wasn't herself, and he couldn't hold her words against her. As much as they hurt, he had to let it go.

Then he heard sniffling and returned to his senses, seeing that she had sat up and was hugging her knees against her chest. "I'm sorry…" she whimpered, lowering her head. "I'm so sorry…"

His heart ached. He longed to reach out to her, but he couldn't.

"It's okay, Kat… I'm sorry for intruding. If you want me to leave I'll—"

"No," she interrupted him, quickly leaning forward and grabbing onto his shirt with one hand.

He fell silent, partially from shock, and partially because every coherent thought suddenly evaded him. She really did want him here.

Slowly, watching her reaction, he brought his hand up and gently grabbed her wrist. When she didn't move, he slid his hand up her forearm and gripped her elbow. She shivered.

"Don't leave…" she muttered feebly.

After only a moment's hesitation, Talon pulled his legs onto the bed and rotated his body to face her, taking her other arm in his hand as well. Almost immediately, she scooted forward and rested her head against his chest, gripping the front of his shirt in her fists. His heart began pounding wildly, and his face flushed knowing that she could hear it.

He slowly moved his arms around her, resting one hand against her back and using the other to caress her hair, pulling her closer to him. She began sobbing into his chest, no longer holding back. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and he couldn't tell whether it was because she was cold or afraid.

He reached behind her with one arm and grabbed the blanket, bringing it up around her shoulders and hugging her close, resting his cheek against her hair. "I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

She sniffled and nuzzled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her trembling subsiding. Moments passed in blissful silence, before Katarina pulled back slightly, staring down at her hands in her lap.

"Do you…" she swallowed. "Do you think that… things would have been different if we had been home that night?"

Talon thought for a moment, trying to decide how to answer her. "I… I don't know, Kat. But we weren't. And no matter how many times that thought crosses your mind, there's nothing we can do about it. We can't change what's happened."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better…?"

"Because you need me to tell you like it is, Kat. I won't sugarcoat it, and I know you wouldn't want me to."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her palm. "I guess you're right…"

Talon smiled at her weakly even though she couldn't see him. There was so much he wanted to say to her. So much that he wanted to do. But he shoved these thoughts into the back of his mind, telling himself that now wasn't the time. Instead, he just took her hands in his, lightly caressing her palm with his thumb.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Katarina asked him, her voice breaking at the end.

"He's strong, Kat. I can't tell you yes or no for sure, but I wouldn't doubt him for a second."

"Mhm…" she muttered, dissolving into tears once more, gripping his hand tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her again, resting his chin on the top of her head. His heart was beating out of his chest and he fought to keep his breathing even. He wasn't sure what to do from here aside from hold her and comfort her. Maybe that was all she needed from him, but even under the circumstances, he was having trouble keeping his thoughts in check. He'd always kept his feelings buried way deep down for both of their benefit, but now that the woman he longed for was right here in his arms, he found it difficult.

Katarina was resting her head against his chest as he ran his fingers through her silky hair, keeping her close.

Finally, her tears ceased, and he felt her softly stroking his chest with her fingertips. Even though her touch was feather-light and hardly there, he trembled. He was slowly losing control.

"Your heart is beating fast…" she said, just above a whisper.

Talon swallowed hard, unable to find any words to say. Part of him was embarrassed, but another part of him was glad that she had noticed. He wanted her to know how she made him feel, and this way, he hadn't needed to say a thing.

Katarina released him and pulled away, but this time, she met his gaze.

The look in her eyes was something Talon had never seen before. The fire was gone. Through the glistening tears and grief that lingered in her beautiful green eyes, he saw warmth. He reached up and laid his hand against her cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. Moments later, he leaned forward, eyes closed, and rested his forehead against hers. Katarina's mind became jumbled. His warm breath brushing across her lips ignited a kind of desire within her that she had never experienced before.

Before she even had time to stop and think, she had already closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. Talon jumped, his mind overcome by longing. Every other thought left him as he returned her kiss, a small whimper inadvertently escaping his throat only to be muffled by her lips. She placed her hand at the base of his neck, and he shivered beneath her touch.

Far too soon, she broke the kiss and drew her head back, looking down as if she were embarrassed. "I'm sorry…" she said. "That was… unexpected… I just—"

Before she could finish speaking, he grabbed her chin, tilting her face upwards and kissing her again. She didn't argue. She didn't even try to resist. She melted into him, allowing herself to be enveloped by him. His smell, his taste, his touch. Everything. She never wanted it to end.

Talon had never felt anything like this before. He'd never been close to someone in this way, and he hadn't realized how much he'd been craving it until now. The simple warmth of her lips against his filled his mind with so many complex emotions he couldn't even begin to understand. All he knew is that he never wanted her to stop.

She opened her mouth and slid her tongue along his bottom lip, leaning into him. Talon parted his lips for her, one hand resting delicately against her cheek as the other fell to her waist. He just about lost his mind when his focus shifted to her soft chest pressing up against him as her body moved with the growing passion of their kiss. He weaved his fingers through her hair and pulled her face closer, their lips melding together as he drew in a sharp breath, unable to handle the rush of desire that washed over him. He felt hot.

Katarina was just as overwhelmed as he had become. She could handle it no longer; she needed to be closer to him. Without a second thought, she rose to her knees and straddled him, digging her fingers into the fabric covering his shoulders, never lifting her lips from his. He tilted his chin up to meet her lips as her breasts pushed against his throat. He moved his shaking hands behind her, gripping the back of her thin shirt as he lost himself in her kiss.

She bit his bottom lip, pulling at it. At first, she was gentle, but the softs moans that her actions elicited from Talon drove her wild and her intensity became almost unbearable for the man beneath her. It hurt, but he welcomed this pain, even relished in it. She tenderly sucked his lip, almost massaging it, before pulling back and reaching for the hem of his shirt.

The split second their eyes met, Talon saw the unadulterated desire in her gaze. Her eyelids were heavy and her face was flushed, lips parted and chest heaving as her breathing quickened. Talon was the same way, too overcome by longing to hide his emotions.

In one swift movement, she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly aside, wasting no time. She lunged for him again, kissing him hungrily as she dug her nails into the bare skin of his arms. It wasn't enough for her. She couldn't hold back any longer; she needed him.

She gripped his shoulders and rotated around him, shoving him down onto the bed and falling on top of him. He landed with a low grunt, throwing his arms around her and holding her tightly against him, swirling his tongue around her mouth. She moaned softly, fumbling with the buttons down the front of her shirt with one shaking hand while the other was tangled in his hair. She managed to undo most of them, her breasts spilling out of her shirt and brushing Talon's chest. The feeling of his bare skin against hers sent a shiver down her spine, earning the same reaction from him.

Talon caressed her smooth body, exploring every inch of her that was within his reach. Her lips moved to his ear and she gently bit it, a soft whimper escaping his throat. He grabbed her shoulders from behind and tilted his head, closing his eyes and letting himself go. He never could have imagined that something so simple could feel so amazing.

She kissed the soft spot beneath his ear, teasing it with her tongue. Talon released a breathy moan and tipped his head back, practically begging for her to continue. She moved down to the base of his neck and kissed him roughly, circling her tongue around the spot and biting down, causing him to gasp from both shock and pleasure.

As she moved to his throat, he felt one of her soft hands sliding down his chest, exploring every crevice of his toned body. He almost expected her to stop there, but it wasn't enough for her. Her hand paused at the hem of his jeans, and she swiftly unbuttoned them and pushed them down, resting her hand against him.

He was completely at her mercy.

Katarina began rubbing him through his boxers, and he fought to stay quiet, but he couldn't. He quivered beneath her, his heart racing as she massaged him. Even this felt more amazing than he ever could have imagined, and he willed this feeling never to end. He wanted her to go further. He wanted her to have her way with him.

"Kat…" he muttered breathlessly, tangling his fingers in her hair and lifting his hips off the bed. He couldn't get enough. He needed more.

Katarina kissed him hard on the mouth, drawing out a stifled moan from him, before moving down and kissing the center of his chest. She trailed down to his abdomen, rubbing along his sides with her hands, and then stopped and looked up at him. He tried to meet her eyes, but he couldn't. He let his head fall back down to the pillow and he closed his eyes. His body was on fire.

She slipped her fingers into his boxers and pulled them down, revealing him. Without another moment of hesitation, she took him into her hands and licked him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around his head.

He arched his back and gripped the sheets, a long moan escaping his throat. He was embarrassed, but far too turned on to care.

Katarina began moving her head up and down, taking in as much of him as she could. He inadvertently cried out, covering his mouth with his arm to muffle his voice as his other hand shot down and grabbed her hair. Her mouth was so warm and smooth and everything she was doing felt so incredible that Talon could do nothing but lose himself to the pleasure. She wet every inch of him and pumped the base of him with her hand, working the tip skillfully with her tongue, before taking it all into her mouth again.

"Oh, god…" he moaned, his chest heaving. "Kat, that feels so—" he cried out again as she took him deeper, fighting to keep his voice down but to no avail.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and started moving his hips, meeting her halfway. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest; he wasn't sure how much more he could handle.

She used one hand to massage his inner thigh as she sucked him, filling the heated air with her own quiet moans. Just listening to his voice drove her insane, knowing that she was the one causing him to feel this way. Katarina was no stranger to this, but this was the first time she'd ever cared for the pleasure of another.

Unable to contain herself any longer, she let him fall from her mouth as she moved back up to his lips. She kissed him feverishly, moaning into his mouth as she dug her fingers into his shoulders, nearly breaking the skin, but he didn't care.

She grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, kissing his throat ravenously as she moved towards his ear.

"I want you, Talon," she whispered, stroking him again, her warm breath against his skin sending a shiver down his spine. Her words filled his mind, and suddenly he could think of nothing else. He needed her. Now.

He'd waited so long for this without even realizing it.

Talon grasped her shoulder and pushed her to the side. Before she even had time to process what was going on, he was on top of her, kissing her like she would disappear at any moment. She arched her back, fighting to get closer to him, but no matter how hard she tried she could never get enough. She'd lost all of her senses to lust long ago.

He drifted away from her, straddling her hips as he pulled open her shirt completely, sliding it off her shoulders and throwing it aside. He bent down and sucked on her right breast, his warm tongue against her skin nearly sending her over the edge then and there. She weaved her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her, jolting when his teeth grazed her. She cried out. She loved everything he was doing to her. She loved his voice. She loved his smell. Everything about him drove her wild.

She just wanted to be close to him in every way. All of her repressed feelings for him had finally boiled over and she couldn't hide them any longer. Not from herself. Not from him.

Without removing his lips from her chest, he caressed her stomach, moving his hand towards the hem of her sweatpants and reaching inside. She moaned as his hand brushed over her center, her grip tightening on his hair. He began rubbing her, and she squirmed underneath him, thrusting her hips forward. It felt so incredible when he touched her. His hands were rough and weathered and scarred, but when they stroked her skin… she could not remember a time that any man had ever been so gentle with her.

She fought back the urge to tell him her feelings. She wanted to scream them out loud. She wanted him to hear; wanted him to know. But she couldn't, because she wasn't even sure of them herself. Is this love? Is this what love feels like?

Katarina pulled him towards her, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him tenderly on the mouth. He returned her kiss with equal warmth, and she released a soft whimper, pure emotion overwhelming her. Her heart swelled.

_This must be love. There's nothing else it could be._

They drifted apart, and Talon trailed kisses down the center of her chest, sliding off the remainder of her clothing.

"Talon…" she whispered, her feelings for him clear in the way she spoke his name.

He gazed up at her, his eyes filled with adoration and lust. He wished for her to see it. His feelings could be stifled no longer. If he couldn't tell her, then he needed to show her.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her softly, trying to hold steady as he lined himself up with her.

"I need you, Talon," she told him breathlessly, lifting her hips off the bed. Her body was begging for him to go on.

He didn't wait a moment longer. He rubbed himself against her, finding her entrance, before grabbing onto her hips and pushing himself inside. Any coherency he still retained suddenly flew out the window as he felt her close in on him.

Katarina clenched her teeth, sucking in a breath and digging her fingers into the sheets. It hurt at first, but she loved this kind of pain almost as much as she loved the man causing it. She'd wanted this for so long. She felt so whole with him inside of her, like she'd been missing a part of herself her entire life. She needed him. She needed this.

Talon leaned forward and kissed her chest, soft whimpers escaping his throat as he held still, giving her a moment to adjust to his width. He moved his lips up to her jaw, his chest pressing against hers. He felt her heart beating just as rapidly as his own.

Katarina groaned and started moving her hips, her hands burying themselves in his hair. "Oh, my god, Talon…" she breathed, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of him inside her.

He moaned into her ear, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of her, his entire body shaking with pleasure. His body was moving entirely on its own now; he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. But no part of him ever wanted this moment to end; he yearned for this feeling to last forever. His entire life, he'd never known what it meant to love, but as he looked down at this beautiful woman before him, he knew he'd found it. He'd always thought that love meant weakness. It was pointless. It was a waste of time. Loving something meant you had lost control.

But in this moment, losing control had never felt so good.

"Kat…" Talon muttered, his mind spinning as pure bliss pulsed through his body.

"Faster, Talon," she told him, her chest heaving as she arched her back, shoving her hips forward.

He placed his hands on either side of her and began thrusting into her more rapidly. She threw her head back, a loud moan tearing out of her throat. Her breasts moved with every thrust, and Talon couldn't help but admire her flawless body. Everything about her drove him crazy.

"Talon…!" she called out, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him as close to her as she could. His body felt solid against hers; the muscles in his back moved beneath her fingers every time he shoved into her. His feathery hair – slightly damp with sweat – brushed across her cheeks, and the smell of him filled the air around her. He was intoxicating. She had lain with other men before, but it was nothing compared to sharing a moment like this with someone you truly love. It felt amazing.

Talon began thrusting into her even harder, the bed shaking beneath them. Katarina responded by digging her nails into his back and gasping into his ear. "Oh, god…!"

As he slid in and out of her, he felt pressure begin building up in his abdomen. Every thrust felt better than the last, and his moans filled the room along with hers. "Kat, I think I'm—!"

"Inside…!" she groaned. "Do it inside…!"

He sped up, crying out as the orgasm tore through his body, all of his senses leaving him. Moments later, Katarina's grip on him tightened and she dug her fingers into his hair, pulling his face to hers and kissing him hard on the lips. She whimpered into his mouth as she climaxed, nearly ripping the hair out of his head, but he didn't mind it.

For a while, they laid there just like that, their chests heaving as they fought to calm their breathing, sweat dripping from their foreheads. They were both exhausted, but they wanted to enjoy this for just a bit longer.

Talon pulled his face from hers and looked down at her, his love for her written plainly across his face. He saw the same look in her eyes, and he smiled. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever been happier.

That night, they slept side-by-side, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Katarina awoke and sat up, feeling tired and sore. It took her a moment to remember what had happened, but when she did, she was filled with embarrassment.

_How could I have let myself lose control like that?_

She was ashamed. Ashamed for crying in front of him, and ashamed for letting herself go the way she had. But most of all, she was ashamed that she had enjoyed it so much. Even now, she couldn't erase the previous night from her mind, and she mentally scolded herself for it. She was an assassin. She couldn't let her emotions overwhelm her. She couldn't let herself grow so close to someone…

Talon had caught her during a moment of weakness, and she lost control. She can't let herself be weak like that. Katarina couldn't believe that she'd thought for one second that it was okay to let her guard down around him. She couldn't believe she thought it was okay to let her feelings show. He made her feel vulnerable.

"You sleep okay, Kat?" a voice interrupted her, and she turned to see Talon picking up his clothes. He was already mostly dressed.

As she looked at him, a flurry of emotions arose within her mind. His voice soothed her, and his smile made her heart swell. As soon as these feelings surfaced, she shoved them into the back of her mind.

_No. This needs to stop._

"Kat…?" Talon questioned when she didn't respond, taking a step closer to her, trying to see her face. She hid it beneath her hair.

"Get out," she said simply, not turning to look at him.

He was silent for a moment, as if trying to process what she had just said. It probably caught him off-guard. She hadn't really meant to say it either, but the words just spilled out.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, his voice filled with concern.

"Just get out."

He stood there for a while, just looking at her, confused. But he didn't say another word.

He pulled on his shirt and headed to the door, opening it and stepping out.

As soon as Katarina heard it click shut, she pulled her knees against her chest and buried her face in them, tearing at her hair. She needed to be alone. Her mind was a mess. She felt so lost.

Loving him went against everything she'd ever been trained for.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it o.o first lemon I've ever written, I hope it wasn't a total failure ;-; reviews are love~


End file.
